Tu Dama De Hierro
by Ode-chan
Summary: -Creí que esta vez no vendrías, Granger- comenzó la conversación sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.-No te creas, Malfoy,estuviste a punto de tener que consolarte tu solo.- le conteste con toda la serenidad.


_***Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente no escribí HP ni siquiera salgo en la película pero me encanta...todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling pero la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

_**Tu Dama De Hierro**_

_**by: Ode Chan**_

_**-No puedo creer que este aquí, otra vez- **_me recrimino mentalmente mientras espero que se devele la Sala de los Menesteres. Esta vez jure que definitivamente no volvería, no acudirá nunca más a una de sus invitaciones, pero estoy aquí, tan dispuesta como siempre. Sé que debo olvidarte, estar contigo es casi lo mismo que beber veneno de Basilisco, mas me es casi imposible y por más que lo pienso siempre llego a la misma conclusión. Solo hay una manera tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle para olvidarte y esa seria arrancarme el corazón, pero me rehúso inevitablemente al hecho de no recordarte y a no volverte a ver. Porque cada vez que desapareces, cada vez que no estamos juntos por largos periodos de tiempo y yo decido que es el final de todo, vuelves como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado como si cada mañana despertara a tu lado y cada noche me entregara al placer en tus brazos. Me haces perder toda la decisión, inteligencia y valentía que me caracteriza por ser una Gryffindor.

Por eso estoy aquí como una fiel esclava que sirve a su amo incondicionalmente. Pero jamás admitiría eso ante ti, jamás me presentaría de esa forma. Mi orgullo nunca me los permitiría y no solo por el hecho de que seas tú, si no porque mi dignidad siempre estará presente. Ante ti siempre me presentare como la Gryffindor, la que aunque este aquí no soportaría tu arrogancia y frialdad y contestaría cada uno de tus insultos que inevitablemente nos haría terminar en la cama. Y yo, como siempre, nunca pronunciare el no que te detenga, como si tu boca tuviera un hechizo que me detiene cada vez que intentara negarme.

Al fin aparece la sala, seguro esta transformada en han lujosa habitación, con la cama grande sabanas de ceda verdes o plata. Entro. Ahí estas tú, sentado en un sillón cerca de la cama tan sereno, irresistible y despreocupado como buen Slytherine que eres. Esta vez no noto el aire de lujuria que siempre ahí cuando acudo a tus llamados, esta vez es algo distinto en el entorno pero no logro descifrar lo que es. Y no solo el ambiente era distinto sino que la decoración esta vez era roja y dorada.

_**-Creí que esta vez no vendrías, Granger-**_ comenzó la conversación sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Yo camine unos pasos hasta llegar a la cama y sentarme en el borde_**. -No te creas, Malfoy, no pensaba venir esta noche. Estuviste a punto de tener que consolarte tu solo.-**_ le conteste con toda la serenidad, confianza y decisión que pude, mientras reprimía ese impulso salvaje que siempre me dominaba cuando lo veía, que me incita a besarlo. _**- Yo no soy de esos Granger, sabes que hay más de una que se moriría por consolarme. Tal vez hablas por ti misma-**_ me contesto con toda su arrogancia destilándole por los poros. Como se atreve a decir eso el muy imbécil. En momentos como estos desearían odiarlo completamente así no tendría ningún remordimiento cuando decidiera matarlo, pero no con un maleficio imperdonable jamás cometería esa falta, si no a un estilo muy muggle con mis manos alrededor de su cuello cortándole poco a poco el aire de sus pulmones. Mas no lo odio, solo lo aparento, y si el muriera mi vida, mi alma y mi ser se irían con él, porqué con el tiempo se ha vuelto el imbécil más imprescindible de mi vida. _**-No Malfoy, no soy como tú que tienes una calentura las veinticuatro horas del día.-**_replique_**- Ah sí, se me olvidaba, las insufrible sabelotodo, ratas de biblioteca, eran tan frías como los estantes en donde se encontraban los libros que leían-**_ ahí está otra vez, él imbécil, como ama insultarme, aunque esta vez es para provocarme, sabe que lo retare para que pruebe que se equivoca, pero esta vez no, esta vez no cederé. _**- Eres un maldito, Draco Malfoy, lo sabes verdad-**_ le digo mientras me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la puerta para irme. El tambien se levanta y antes de que pueda dar un paso me toma por el brazo y me acerca a él. Yo trato de alejarme poniendo mis manos en su pecho y empujándolo, pero él es más fuerte que yo. Sin esperar más sus labios presionan los míos y yo me resisto. -_**Eres un maldito- **_ repito mientras él sigue presionando mis labios y me contesta un simple _**-Lo sé-**_ manteniendo su posición consiguiendo por fin besarme y yo rindiéndome fácilmente ante su voluntad.

Lentamente abro mis ojos encontrándome sola en la cama, - _**Otra vez se fue sin despedirse, típico lo hace todo el tiempo- **_ me digo a mi misma mientras me incorporo en la cama. Pero esta vez me equivoco ya despierta completamente lo veo en la sillón de nuevo observándome tranquilamente dentro de la oscuridad. Volviendo a mi papel de Granger le digo_** -Que sucede Malfoy, porque no te has ido con la siguiente en turno-**_ el solo se me quedo mirando dejando pasar un pesado silencio entre los dos.

_**-Esto tiene que acabar -**_ pronuncio rompiendo la pesadez en el ambiente. Al oír esas palabras sentí como se rompía algo dentro de mí, en pedacitos tan pequeños que ya nunca podrían ser reparados, necesitaba irme antes de que mis lágrimas comenzaran a correr. Rápidamente me levante envuelta en la sabana roja y comencé a buscar mis cosas para irme pero él continuo hablado y yo me detuve para escucharlo, a pesar que sabía que eso me haría daño. _**-Esto tiene que acaba,r porque si no ya no te podré dejar ir mas.-**_ luego de esas palabras hubo otro silencio en el que yo trataba de analizar el verdadero significado de _no dejarme ir_ y a pesar de que no lo sabía a ciencia cierta de mis labio se escapo una contestación _**-No me tienes que dejar ir si no quieres-**_ el suspiro se levanto del asiento y se acerco a mi_** - Eres la única sabes, desde que probé tu cuerpo no he podido estar con nadie más si imaginarte a ti, así que si no te vas esta noche, no te dejare ir nunca más de mi lado- **_mientras decía esas palabras yo podía ver en sus ojos lo real que era cada una de ella, por primera vez pude ver quién era el verdadero Draco_**. - Pues no tengo intención de ir a ningún lado, Malfoy-**_ le digo con decisión _**- Sabes que será difícil- **_respondió pausadamente_** -Si, lo sé, pero por ahora puede continuar tan secreto como lo ha sido desde el principio, hasta que definitivamente no lo podamos ocultar mas. Si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo-**_ te veo sonreír ante mis palabras _**-Te Amo-**_ pronuncias antes de besarme y yo entre besos le contesto _**-Yo también Te Amo, mi querido Huroncito-**_

Poco a poco desatamos de nuevo la pasión de nuestras almas, con la certeza de que me amas y de que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que vendrá después porque siempre seré _**Tu Dama De Hierro.**_

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Bueno se preguntaran y ahora esta de donde saco esta historia, pues buscando en el External Drive de mi primo querido encontre el foulder de musica y de cancion en cancion me encontres esta _**Tu Dama De Hierro - Marisela**_, se que es un tanto viejita, bueno lo dedusco por los ritmos y eso, pero por alguna razon cuando la oi me la sabia y recordaba el coro pero no sabia donde la habia oido. Bueno pues de ahi salio la historia, porcierto tambien esta version Yuridia si les interesa. _**Muchas Gracias Por Leer**_, espero que le halla gustado y ya saben dejen sus Reviews, con criticas, sugerencias o adulaciones.


End file.
